1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to protective equipment, especially protective equipment used in the sport of karate. Specifically, the invention relates to a karate glove or punch, a karate boot or kick, and a karate shin-guard.
2. Prior Art
While various types of protective shoes and coverings have been developed, the prior art dealing with karate boots or kicks includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,140, 3,769,722, 3,949,493 and 4,103,437. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,140 and 4,008,531 deal with a combined protective boot and shin-guard.
Examples of karate gloves are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,633, 3,903,546 and 3,945,045. Other types of gloves, including boxing gloves, for the purpose of protecting the wearer and the person being struck, are also well known in the prior art.
The above references and other prior art have provided various means for protecting the combatants. In order to obtain the necessary protection, it was felt to be necessary to use thick foam material in the area that may come in contact with the opponent.
Also, the prior art devices had stress points which were disadvantageous in that the glove, for example, would tend to tear at certain of these points. Therefore, the protective gear would wear out and have to be replaced much sooner.